A-B-C Gundam
by Usagi Sushi
Summary: Serie de drabbles acerca de la relación Heero-Duo.


**A-B-C Gundam.**

 **A** las

El serio piloto del wing Zero se pasó toda la tarde haciendo las reparaciones necesarias a su gundam él mismo, mientras soportaba la plática superficial y ruidosa del 02, quien descansaba encima del Deathscythe.  
 **  
**—Entonces, ¿verdad que mi gundam tiene un diseño de alas increíble? —  
—Te pedí que guardaras silencio. —  
— Pero que poco sociable! No te mataría hacerle un cumplido a mi gundam de vez en cuando.—  
— Y a ti tampoco el quedarte en silencio cinco minutos. —  
—Que delicado…—

El muchacho de cabellos trenzados cerró los párpados y se dispuso a tomar una siesta en vista de que el 01 le ignoraba más de lo acostumbrado. Mientras tanto Heero miró de reojo aquellas alas negras del gundam de su compañero. Siendo objetivo no estaban nada mal, pero nunca se lo diría al castaño. En cambio, mantuvo en su mente la idea de hacerle un arreglo parecido a Zero, cosa que llevaría a cabo eventualmente.

 **B** esar.

— ¿Lo harás, o no?- El castaño 02 miraba muy de cerca al 01 con toda la sensual coquetería que lo distinguía. —  
—El qué. —

—Te pregunto si me vas a besar, o no. —  
—Eso depende, Duo. —  
— ¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué depende exactamente, Mr. Yuy?. —  
—De que dejes de asfixiarme o no. —

Y en realidad, así era. Maxwell tenía más de media hora colgado del cuello de Heero.

 **C** afé.

El modo en que el cabello castaño del 02 caía por su espalda mientras se movía al compás de sus pasos no pasaba desapercibido por Heero, quien lo seguía con la mirada sin perder detalle de esas- hebras que se balanceaban con gracia tras la delgada figura del piloto.

— ¿Quieres un poco? — El usuario del Deathscythe se detuvo frente a la cafetera, sosteniendo el recipiente de vidrio mientras le guiñaba al 01 con toda la confianza del mundo.

—Si. —Observó la cálida bebida oscura tan aromática. Café, una adictiva sustancia, y café, el color de su cabello. Sonrió de manera casi imperceptible en el acto, puesto que el cabello castaño de Duo le gustaba mas de lo que podía aceptar.  
—Te lo agradezco—

—No hay por qué. —

Desde ese día se hizo su costumbre más arraigada el consumir café día tras día. Y si alguien preguntaba el porqué de su obsesivo gusto por la cafeína, él solo respondería con simpleza que se debía a su buen sabor.

 **D** enso.

Aquél día después del trabajo en preventivos, Heero caminó solo a su apartamento vacío. Duo había salido un par de días a la colonia que lo observó crecer, en busca de llevar algunas flores en recuerdo a la hermana Helen y al padre Maxwell, mientras él esperaba su regreso en silencio, uno mucho más denso al usual. 

Repitió en su mente más veces de las que recordara que solo serían dos días, deteniendo sus pasos y mirando hacia el cielo nocturno con profunda atención.  
Ahora sabía a ciencia cierta y sin rastro de dudas que esperar no era lo suyo.  
Y mucho menos lidiar con la ausencia temporal de aquél castaño quien no salía de su cabeza. Se decidió entonces a pasar todo el tiempo posible ocupado tras su computador matando el tiempo, esperando a su llegada para así, evitar esos pesados suspiros que salían sin siquiera proponérselo. 

**E** spacio.

Sus párpados continuaban cerrados mientras él rememoraba aquellos días pasados. Viajar por los confines del espacio le producía un efecto tranquilizante y placentero más efectivo que el sueño más reparador, que el café cargado después de un frío y arduo día en la oficina, más aún que leer un libro a solas y al aire libre. Extrañaba todo aquello, pues volar junto a su wing Zero siempre sería una de las cosas más significativas de su trabajo como piloto.

— ¿Heero, estás bien? — Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con que el 02 lo miraba intrigado muy de cerca, y la curiosidad en su rostro era más que evidente.  
—Lo estoy—

— ¿Seguro? —

No dijo nada. Se puso de pie y deslizó muy despacio las manos por el cuerpo de Duo hasta apresar las caderas contrarias, haciendo sonreír al trenzado, quien al asimilar aquél contacto inesperado correspondió y dejó las manos sobre la espalda firme del 01.

—Heero…—

Le encantaba recorrer el espacio, pues la sensación de bienestar lo inundaba por completo. Más que dar un paseo por las tardes, o escuchar la lluvia caer y golpear contra su ventana. Mucho más que los apacibles días en que la nieve caía y se amontonaba creando un precioso panorama, un blanco tan puro como ningún otro. Era prácticamente la misma sensación cálida que le brindaba el castaño con su compañía, solo que el tenerlo entre sus brazos era francamente mejor, y por mucho. Más aún que los confines del espacio que aún añoraba.

 **F** río.

Los dedos largos y delgados de Duo frotaban su propia nariz para entibiarla bajo las sábanas. Hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño, estaba algo molesto con Heero desde ayer por la tarde, y aunque moría de frío, no recurriría a los brazos cálidos de Yuy, al menos no hasta que él se disculpara.  
Lo había esperado casi media hora fuera de las instalaciones de Preventivos para regresar juntos a casa, mientras que el muchacho de cortos y castaños cabellos se había demorado conversando con Relena Peacecraft, quien visitaba a su hermano Zech, uno de sus jefes directos. Hacía un frío tremendo allá afuera, y quizás debió esperar la llegada de Heero en el corredor, o en cualquier otro lugar dentro de las oficinas, pero estaba seguro , el otro no tardaría demasiado.

¡Por todo el gundamio de la galaxia! Con él no mantenía una conversación sólida por más de diez minutos, mientras que con la rubia si.

— ¿Sigues molesto? — La voz de Yuy se hizo escuchar, adentrándose a la habitación donde Duo estaba hecho un ovillo de frazadas y de mal humor.

—Ghhhhh…. — Duo gruñó como simple respuesta.

Heero cerró los ojos un momento en busca de calma, y de las palabras adecuadas para hacerle entender a Duo que no podía ser descortés con Relena, pues sentía un gran respeto por aquella preciosa y fuerte muchacha. Ella era una persona importante para él a pesar de todo.

— Confía en mí. —

Duo destapo su rostro hundido bajo las mantas de inmediato al escuchar aquello. ¿En serio? ¿Solo eso iba a decirle? Debió saber que Heero saldría con algo así y que no le sacaría una disculpa como normalmente la gente normal brindaría.

— Lo hago… pero realmente no entiendo como puedes ser tan buen orador de repente cuando estás con ella. —

—No lo soy… —

—¡Lo eres! —

—Prefiero las acciones a las palabras. Contigo no necesito hablar por horas para estar a gusto. —

Bien, eso sí le había gustado más a Duo. Quizás estaba siendo un poquito irrazonable ahora que lo pensaba… Después de todo, su Hee no mantenía contacto con la rubia muy seguido, no había nada por lo cual dudar del cariño que le profesaba, pues lo había escogido a él por encima de ella y de cualquier otra persona. Además, y siendo sinceros, le gustaba hablar mucho y aunque Heero a veces no respondía nada en especial, siempre lo escuchaba.

—Está bien…acepto tus disculpas. —  
Y sonrió enseguida, porque quizás Heero no era tan directo para expresarse y pedirle perdón, pero lo intentaba a su modo particular.

Yuy enseguida procedió a aflojar su calzado, abrirse paso entre el montoncillo de mantas y rodear el cuerpo del muchacho ahí a su lado en un abrazo estrecho. La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo un pequeño destello de luz proveniente del alumbrado se coló por la ventana. Así podía observarlo a los ojos y perderse en el azul profundo, acariciar con cuidado su rostro y besar su frente con inusual cariño, el que solo a él le demostraba. Duo sucumbió ante esos gestos dulces que eran solo para él, confirmando así que el usuario del Gundam Zero realmente no necesitaba hablar largo y tendido con él para hacerle llegar su entera devoción.

 **G** olpe.

Solo eso escuchó de repente. El ruido inconfundible del vidrio roto contra el suelo, un golpe que no le sonó para nada agradable.

No tenían muchos adornos u objetos de vidrio en el apartamento, así que solo podía tratarse de algún plato o vaso. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, su taza favorita de café se le vino a la mente instantáneamente. Se dirigió a la cocina, donde presuntamente había sucedido aquel estruendo.

Lo que se encontró ahí le hizo abrir bien grandes los ojos.  
Su taza destruida, estrellada en al menos ocho o más partes, triturada, muerta, inservible. Su presentimiento había cobrado una desagradable realidad.

Su preciosa taza, la misma que cada día llenaba casi hasta el borde de café por las mañanas. Se quedó contemplando tal escena por un buen rato, incrédulo. Era una costumbre casi ceremonial mirar la tacita de barro perfectamente bien diseñada, con un curioso decorado rodeando la misma en color verde mientras disfrutaba su bebida cálida y aromática preparada por Duo, así que no podía mas que sentirse irritado.

Nadie mas la usaba, era su propiedad, su taza y de nadie más. Era uno de sus objetos preferidos dentro del apartamento, y ahora estaba ahí, inerte bajo sus pies.

Duo estaba buscando un vaso para tomar algo de agua, su brazo sin querer rozó con la tacita y esta terminó por caerse. No fue intencional, y al ver a Heero llegar a la escena del crimen tan devastado, solo pudo dejar una de sus manos contra el hombro, palmeando el mismo en modo de aliento y ánimo.

—Lo siento Heero…prometo que te la repondré. —

¿Reponerla? ¡Debía estar bromeando! No quería ninguna otra taza, quería su taza de siempre.

Negó con la cabeza y recogió los pedacitos con mucho cuidado, dejándola encima de la mesa y sobre un gran pedazo de papel periódico. Ella jamás volvería.

Duo dejó la manita sobre su propio cabeza algo confundido, mirando al otro en tremenda escena dramática. Sin duda Heero a veces podía tener las reacciones mas extrañas e inentendibles del mundo.

 **Notas de la autora:** Tenía algunas ideas sueltas y esto fue lo que salió, espero agrade a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer.


End file.
